


A Destiny not Known to Me

by Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Different Destinies, F/M, Love, Maybe the end of the world, Polt Divergence, Rift Gates, Siblings, Timey Whimy Stuff, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack/pseuds/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the stories of Jak the great hero. But do we know anything about his twin sister? Her name is Mara and this is her role in the great legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It all began that night. I was finishing Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legend and I was starting the second game when everything went to shit. The world around me began to shake as did the zoomer in the game. And a bright light flowed around me. My scream was cut short as I flew through the air and skidded across a hard metal ground. Someone yelled out about finding yourself but I couldn't think of that any further as I saw a boy, almost a man, with blonde spiky hair being surround by red guards. I stood on wobbly legs and ran towards him, knowing I had to stop them. 

An orange rat ran under me as I plowed into the guards. I tried yelling but found I couldn't speak. Then I felt something flowing inside me as anger flared in me. A small burst of red energy flew from me but only enough for the guards to take a couple of steps back. I looked to the blonde before I heard someone say, "Forget the rat. The Baron wants him, bring the girl too. We've been waiting for you."

A shiver ran down my spine right before I was hit over the head with what looked like the butt of a gun. 

Someone yelled, "Don't worry Jak I'll save you before you know it!"

And that was the last thing I heard before I passed out. Before we knew it two years had passed. I couldn't remember much of my life before this, used as a lab rat for something called The Dark Warrior Project. I couldn't even remember my full name. All I knew was how to survive. I had stayed close to the inmate the called Jak, I felt like he was the key to my past. 

When I saw the man in the red and yellow armor. I shrunk in on myself. Jak placed an arm around my shoulders and held me close. The first few weeks of being here were Hell. I was tossed from one guard to the next but it was him. He hurt me, like no one else could. I was afraid of him. He walked towards our table in the mess hall and smiled. 

"Time for your last treatments. Get up the both of you."

I didn't want to go but Jak just stood and pulled me up with him. He hated this as much as I did. They would pump Dark Eco into our systems. A little more each day. We should be dead but we aren't. I held on to Jak until the very last minute. We were strapped into the chairs and my heartbeat speed up. They were going to try and kill us for sure this time. The workers were loading more Dark Eco into the machines than I had ever seen before. I struggled against my restraints. I felt Jak's fingers brush against mine and I felt instantly calmed. That was before the injection started I screamed for the first time in two years. My voice finally finding itself again. 

My body was burning. Trying to reject the Dark Eco that was being pumped into my body. By the end I couldn't scream anymore. That was when Baron Praxis walked up the stairs to the lab room. Through fuzzy vision I saw him smile at me. 

"How are the twins today?" They kept calling us that and I had no idea why. 

"Still no change."

He got mad, "I was promised they would be different! I will not let this failure be the downfall of this city. I will never give this city up to those monsters! You two should both be dead with all the Dark Eco we pumped into you. Clean up this mess and when you are done, get rid of them."

The man in the red and yellow armor smiled at me before saying, "I'll be back for you later."

The malice in his voice scared me and I weakly tried getting away from him. 

He walked away right before I heard a familiar voice say, "Ding, Ding, Third floor." I heard what sounded like clothing land on the ground before something heavy jumped on my chest. 

"Hey buddy, seen any heroes around here lately? Wow! What did they do to you? Why do you look like a girl? Not that I mind but, Jak its me Daxter." I looked at the orange fur ball before looking over to where Jak lay. 

"Well that's a fine hello, I have been crawling around this place, risking my tail, literally. I've been looking for you two for two years!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook them, "Jak for just this once, say something to me!"

I heard Jak moan before I looked back at the Ocelot. "I'm." I croaked, "I'm not Jak."

Jak sat up yelling, "I'm going to kill Praxis!" before the Ocelot could cover his mouth. Jak's eyes turned black and he ripped the restraints right off the chair. I had to calm him down. I had to get over to him. I felt some power flow through me and I harnessed it. My restraints flew off as I ran toward Jak. I felt the power that had flowed through me so strongly leave as I hugged Jak. His long claw like fingernails dug into my arms before he relaxes and slumped over. I held onto him as we slid to the ground. 

"We'll be okay, but first we need to get out of here."

"Mara?"

"I'm here Jak."

"I have a change of clothes for you both. We have to get out of here. Now!"

We changed into our new clothes that were tattered or torn. It felt good to put on a pair of loose fitting pants that were clean. I sighed and adjusted the final belt across my chest. We crawled through air vents and crawl spaces used for maintenance, dodged several guards and finally made into the open air of the outside world. I took in my first breath of fresh air in two years and basked in the warm sunlight shining through the clouds. Jak started walking towards an elderly looking man with a young boy at his side. 

"You there! You look like an intelligent fellow. I need information."

"Greetings my angry young friend I might be able to help you, but first can you protect us?"

An envoy of guards walked towards us, "By order of Baron Praxis, all citizens in this sector are hereby accused of hiding fugitives. Surrender and die!"

My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach as adrenaline rushed through my veins. We fought off the guards as best we could before Jak changed. His pupils expanded so far you couldn't see the whites of his eyes, his skin turned into an almost lavender shade of pale and his hair became black. I was scared to say the least.  


	2. Chapter I: Torn and the Broken Tower

"For the answers you seek Go to the slums of the city, in a dead end street you will find Torn. There will be a black and red zoomer in front of a door.  He might have the answers you seek. My name is Kor, now I must get this boy to safety. We will meet again, no doubt."

We said our goodbyes before Jak grabbed my hand and we started walking. I ran a hand through my hair and grimaced at how dirty it felt. "Come on, the sooner we find this Torn guy, the sooner we can get you cleaned up."

I looked up at Jak and smiled. We walked for a few hours and I was exhausted. I looked around us and noticed a dead end street. I pulled Jak along and I saw a black and red vehicle.  I smiled, this has to be the place. I walked up to the door and knock when it opened and an angry blonde woman stormed out of the house. She knocked into me and if Jak hadn't chaught me I would have fallen to the ground. 

A flash of a memory flew through my mind. I flew through the air and landed on a rough metal ground. I had cut my arm on a screw that was sticking out of one of the metal panels. I blinked as Jak  shook me a little. I rubbed the nasty looking scar on my arm and looked at him. 

"Come on, Torn's inside."

I nodded and followed Jak inside. A man was leaning over a table covered in maps and blueprints. I shivered as the cool air hit me, it was the middle of the summer and this was a pleasant change. 

"You Torn?" Daxter asked. 

"That depends on who's asking. New faces make me nervous. If you want to prove yourself to see the Shadow, I have a little task for you. Go to the ruined tower outside the city walls and get the flag from the top."

"Outside the city? I thought there were security bots and guards at every city checkpoint?"

I looked at Torn and narrowed my eyes. "Why are you putting my brother in danger?"

"Brother?!" Daxter shouted. 

"Because, he needs to prove himself to meet the Shadow. And frankly so do you."

"Why? So you can send me into danger and have me get killed?" Torn narrowed his eyes. Jak and I both leaned onto our left legs and crossed our arms. 

Torn laughed, "Wow you two are definitely siblings. Nobody can miss the similarities. Fine take those peashooters over there on the rack and go. I have something to take care of."

Jak and I grabbed a weapon and I frowned. Something about guns made me remember something else from my past. I was with a man who was buying a gun. I felt like I knew that man, that I had known that man for most of my life. I sighed. I never liked guns so I placed it back on the rack. I wanted a staff or something that had to do with close combat. 

"There's a battle staff in that locker over there. It can have gun mods attached to it. The woman who used it won't be coming back. The Baron captured her and she died in those prisons."

I smiled sadly, "Thank you, Torn."

His back was facing me and he froze for a millisecond before turning his head toward my direction, "Don't mention it."

"Mara? You ready to go?"

I turned toward Jak and smiled, "Yep."

"We'll be back." Jak said to Torn. 

"Oh I'm sure." 

I rolled my eyes and walked to the locker. A picture fell out as I opened the locker and I bent to pick it up. A family was sitting on the beach, a boy with his arms around two girls. And their mother was behind them with her arms around all of them. All were smiling and they all had red hair. I placed the photo back on the top shelf of the locker and grabbed the battle staff. I gave it a few swings and smiled. It had good balance and was expertly crafted. 

I walked back to Jak and nodded. We walked out of the house and back into the sweltering heat of Summer. There was a second zoomer outside and a note. 

_T_ _ake it, the keys are in the ignition._  
_Torn._

I jumped on and almost out of instinct I turned it on. "Come on, we will get there faster, than on foot."

"I'm not sure I trust you with that. Do you even know how to drive that thing?"

I smiled, "I turned it on didn't I? How hard could it be?" Jak sighed and hopped on the zoomer behind me. He placed his hands on my hips and I laughed, "You're going to have to hold on tighter than that!" And with that I punched the gas and we were flying. Daxter screamed something along the lines of 'I want of this thing' but I just smiled and flew towards the direction of the slums. 

With many close calls from being chaught by the guard and trying to sneak out of the city we did alright. It took a lot of teamwork to get to the top of that damned tower. And Jak just had to do a freaking victory dance and bring the tower down. Thank the Precursors we landed safely on the ground. Torn was there when we finally shook the dirt off our clothes. 

"Yeah, I guess you guys are in."


	3. Operation Waterlily

We got back to the hideout and as soon as we set foot inside Daxter went straight for the water faucet. 

"Phew, all this adventuring has sure made me thirsty."

"Daxter..."

He turned it on and a brown ooze that could have once been water poured from it. The smell was foul and I had to hold my nose or else I would have puked. 

"The Baron cut off all the water to the Slums. He doesn't care if innocent lives are sacrificed in his search for us, The Underground."

I had a bad feeling about this, "Let me guess, you want us to go outside the walls again to turn on the water?"

"A lot of people are at risk here, The Underground is spread pretty thin. You three are the only people I have right now. There are good people here dying because of the Baron. Please?"

Jak nodded, "Alright but I want something in return."

"There's a gun mod in it for you both if you succeed."

I sighed as we went out again into the heat, about to risk our lives for a bunch of strangers. I sighed and jumped back on the zoomer. We were on our way to the outskirts of the city again.   
...  
The first few metalheads we saw were small ones, which were dispatched quickly. Jak and I were able to find the water pumping station fairly quickly and we turned it back on. The Baron was going to have a fit. I laughed as Daxter flew out of the pipes. Daxter was mad, "Next time you pull the lever."

"Come on let's get back."

"I'm sure Torn has another task for us."

I looked at Jak before I saw the giant metal head rushing towards us. I felt something pull at my consciousness and the next thing I know is Jak is above me worry written all throughout his features. I smiled before I felt exhaustion pull me into a dreamless slumber. 


	4. The Dark Twins

I faded in and out of consciousness on the way back to HQ. Jak held me close as he zoomed through the streets of Haven City. I felt the darkness in me raging war against the light that was inside me. I hated Baron Praxis but I knew my light had to win this war. It was no wonder that Jak was always mad. Pain twisted my stomach and I groaned. A memory flashed through my mind. I was looking up at a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She reminded me of Jak. I looked over and saw a boy. The boy looked like the one who was always around Kor. 

Some small part of me knew that this woman was my mother. But the boy? Was that Jak? It has to be. 

"Mar, Mara, do you see your reflections? You are the first set of twins in this family since the Great Mar and his sister. You two are a blessing."

"And now they must leave. Joanil they are in trouble we have to go."

"What is wrong Damas?"

"The council is rebelling against my rule over Haven City. Praxis is trying to invade the palace as we speak. You and the children must go. Now."

"Mara you are the oldest. Protect your brother." Our mother pulled on a torch and the wall opened up. A bright light shines from within and we were set on a zoomer. "You'll be safe within the catacombs. Just follow the road and you will find the last of the precursors. They will guide you to your destiny."

The light blinded me and I was finally brought back to the present. A short man with a log on his head was chanting and waving his hands over my body. A green light emanated from his palms. A calm and warmth washed over me and I blinked slowly. I recognized him from somewhere.

"Samos?"

The green man looked up surprised, "Hello my girl. How are you feeling?"

"At peace. Why do I know your name when my life before coming to Haven City is a dark blur?"

"I am afraid that I am unable to answer that question. But there might be someone who can help you. Go to the markets you'll know when you see her."

I smiled at the old man and looked to Jak. Relief was written all throughout his features and I moved to stand. I barley put one foot on the ground before I was swept up in strong arms. 

"I am so glad you're alive!"

I smiled at Jak and hugged him back. "Thanks to you." I whispered and drew my face to his cheek. I kissed it and laughed as Daxter's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Close your mouth Dax, you'll catch flies."

He closed his mouth as Jak set me on the floor. I looked to Torn, "I would really like that shower now."

"Yeah the showers are in the back, the females bath is on the right."

"Thank you."

I walked towards the bathrooms and almost immediately felt tears drip down my cheeks. Jak is my twin. We had gotten seperated when we fled from the castle and I had been blasted into another world. And then I had grown up not knowing a thing. Until that night when I had started the game and fell through time and space.

I opened the door and found a girl in there. It was communal showers and I saw everything. She had blue green hair and these bright green eyes. She looked me up and down and almost screamed, "You scared me! Jak?"

I heard footsteps down the hall and knew it was Jak.  He had heard the yell and was concerned. He knocked on the door before asking me if everything was okay. I looked at the woman again and shook my head. She shut off the shower head and wrapped a towel around herself. I opened the door just a crack and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine. There was just someone else in here and we scared each other."

He pushed on the door, "Did she threaten you?!"

I pushed on the door back, "No she didn't. Let her get dressed she needs to talk to you."

He rose an eyebrow and then sighed, "As long as your okay."

I smiled at him and touched his cheek, "I'll be fine, Mister Macho." He leaned into my hand for a second before closing the door. I turned to Keira and smiled. She had a sour look on her face and I laughed. "Jak is my brother also I need to talk to Samos."

Confusion spread across her features. "I'll explain everything after I have had a shower. Get changed and wait for me. He'll want an explanation."

She nodded and started to change, "My name is Keira by the way."

I started to undress as we had an entire conversation. Mostly about Jak's younger life and my almost lost memories. Keira laughed and I had finally turned off the water. I sighed as the last droplets of water dropped off my nose. I crincled my nose at the clothes that I was wearing. They were a mix of the clothes that I had received from the prisons and what I could get from the street vendors. And they were dirty. I sighed as I picked up the blue jacket I wore. 

"I have some extra clothes you can borrow."

I smiled at Keira, even after all the shit I had been through I still found the strength to smile. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and Keira drew me into a hug. A memory flashed before my eyes and I cried harder. Errol had taken me to be used as a toy for his pleasure. And he had made Jak watch as he did it. My small sobs became screams as I remembered all thing wrong I was dealt.  I was still wrapped in a towel when Jak burst into the bathroom. He pushed Keira out of the way and held me close.

He smoothed my hair down and whispered calming words. Errol couldn't hurt me anymore. I became so filled with rage that Jak was thrown against the wall. My hair lifted from my back and shoulders in an unnatural way and I felt a sudden calm wash over me. Purple and white light were flowing around me as I drew the light and dark Eco from the air. I felt the power course through my veins and then another memory played in my head. 

We had reached the catacombs and a man was there. He stood before the precursor robot and laughed as the zoomer stopped. I got out and instantly felt the power in this room. I grabbed Mar's hand and held it tightly in my own. 

"Hello children. I see you brought the boy without even having to be asked. Now run along girl and I might not kill you."

My heart stopped for a beat and I narrowed my eyes, "You will never have my brother, Veger." I placed Mar behind me and held up my fists. Red light began to glow between my fingers and I threw it at Veger. He dodged it but was surprised to see that I could control any Eco at all. I smiled as a light grew behind Vigar. 

"You will never get these children Vigar!" Said a deep voice from all around us. Veger was then knocked out and Samos was standing behind him. 

"Go now Samos! Take the children with you."

Samos opened his arms and Mar ran into them. I ran beside them and we were almost out of the catacombs when I was shot in the shoulder. I screamed and fell to the ground. I told Samos to keep running but he didn't he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Pain erupted from my shoulder and I screamed again. Samos held me tighter and we were out of the tunnels. I held out my hand and sealed the door of the tomb of Mar. 

I then passed out from the pain in my shoulder. I popped back into reality as warm arms settled around me. They were strong and yet there was a softness to the touch. I blinked and in a flash I was back to normal. My rage had faded and the calm had returned. I took a deep breath in and that was when I realized my towel had fallen to my waist. I screamed and rushed to pick up my towel but Jak wouldn't let me go. 

I finally pulled out of his grip and stood turning and pulling my towel up with me. I walked to the mirror and turned so I could see me left shoulder. Sure enough I had an oddly shaped scar on my shoulder. It reminded me of the seal of Mar that the young boy in my memory always wore as the heir of Mar. I turned to Jak and studied him. He looked very much like our father from the memories that I could remember. 

"I need to change. Jak please I'm okay now."

He smiled and then walked out of the room, rubbing the back of his head. He was going to get me back for his little bump, I just had a feeling. I shook my head and started to change. I felt embarrassed at the way I acted but I was full of rage, rage I had suppressed during our escape. I stepped outside into the dark hallway and proceeded before Keira. 

I was a little taller then Keira so she hid behind me well until Daxter lifted his nose and took in a big whiff of the air. 

"Hey wait just a minute."

I paused and Keira bumped into me. 

"I recognize that smell!"

"Daxter?" Keira asked popping up from behind my shoulder. 

"Keira!" Jak and Daxter exclaim at the same time.

Jak blushes, blushes! I laughed at the both of them. They were the silliest bunch of people that I had ever known but I loved them all. That realization hit me hard and I felt happy tears prick at my eyes. I smiled and stepped aside. 

"Keira what is going on?!" Said a gruff voice from my memories. It was the Samos I knew. I turned around and jumped at the sight of him. He found my eyes and saddness filled them. 

"You cannot be real?"

I held out my hand and smiled, "The precursors saved me."

He touched my hand and I saw a tear fall down his cheek. I kneeled down and hugged him. He sobbed and hugged me back, "I thought you were lost when Vigar had shot you."

"They tethered my life to Jak's. As long as he lives I do." I whispered. 

He nodded. I stood and looked around, both Jak and Daxter's mouths were hanging open. I smiled at them and started my explanation. 


	5. Talks in the Night

"Wait so you're telling me that you remember everything now?"

"Only the memories of before, when I was a child."

"And we are actually twins?"

"Jak I thought we covered this already, our fathers name is Damos and our mothers name was Joanil.  Baron Praxis and Count Veger invaded the castle and for some reason Veger wanted you." Jak shook his head, "Think about Jak, why would we look so much alike? Why would Baron Praxis take me too? Unless they knew."

Jak nodded as he stared at his hands. 

"I also remember some things from when I wasn't with you. I had dreams about you. All of your adventures. From crossing the Fire Canyon to defeating Gol and Maia. I have your scars."

I lifted my shirt and showed him the long scar across my side. He had gotten that scar when he had fought Klaww on the Mountain Pass towards Volcanic Crater. He stared at the scar on my side and touched the one that mirrored his own. And then I turned and revealed the claw marks left by the Dark Eco Plant on my back. And I saved the best for last, Jak had been caught by the laser on Gol and Maia's robot. It was a nasty burn on my right leg. Jak jumped at the last scar I had shown him.

"How?"

"Like I said I don't know how, all I know is that I am tethered to your life, and yours to mine. The Precursors did this in order to save me. There is only one scar that we do not share."

I took off my jacket and pulled my sleeve up so he could see my shoulder. The Seal of Mar was like a brand over the gunshot wound that had almost killed me. 

Jak stared at it and blinked several times, "Isn't that the symbol on the necklace that boy wears? The one who is with Kor?"

I nodded, "That little boy is you Jak."

"What?"

"This isn't another world it is the future."

"This horrible place is the future?! Our future?!"

I nodded and looked to Samos. All of my talking had made physically and mentally tired. He sighed and stood, "Everything is true although you were with us when we went into the past. You got lost however. When we landed in Sandover I looked everywhere for you but alas you were never found."

"Do you know where I am right now?"

"No."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Then that is our first priority. Don't trust Kor, he reeks of evil intent. He is planning something awful. We have to get the boy away from him."

"And find you."

I looked to Jak, "I think we should go to the markets. That sounds like a start."

Jak nodded and stood, "Mara, when was the last time you ate or slept?"

"Too long."

"I have some yakow burgers ready to go." Torn said. I jumped. When did he leave? And then the smell hit my nose and my mouth started to water. I wanted food, and I wanted it now. I almost barged past Torn towards the kitchen. I can't say that I have had a better meal in all of my life, well except for the celebration dinner in Spargus when we found our father.

I was exhausted by the time I was finished eating, I found a top buck and climbed into it. Jak swung into the one underneath me and I could hear his soft snores floating around in the air. I smiled and rolled onto my side. 

"I always had a hard time falling asleep after the first experiments. I still do sometimes."

I jumped at Jak's voice, "Everytime I close my eyes I can see you tied to that wall. Struggling against the chains they had put you in."

"I was always trying to get to you Mara."

I smiled and with that I finally had a good dream. I was wondering the streets of Haven city, it was night. I was walking towards a tent in the market place. This place was familiar to me. I opened the tent flap, a bright light shone within, blinding me. I covered my eyes and as I opened them again I was in Sandover Village. I was on the beach and someone was sitting next to me. I turned my head and Jak was sitting next to me. 

I smiled at him and he placed an arm around me. We watched the sunrise on the horizon, it was our fifteenth birthday. I laid my head on his shoulder and just enjoyed this morning. Keira was almost done rebuilding the rift gate and rider. Daxter found us an hour later, still watching the waves and enjoying the sun. 

"Keira sent me to find you two. She finished the gate."

We stood and Daxter climbed onto my shoulder. We walked towards Samos' hut, the future was waiting for us.

A slight shaking to my shoulder woke me. I rolled over and sighed.

"Mara, Kor is here. With the boy." My eyes shot open and I sat up. 

"What does he want?"

"He's asking us to take him to a lady named Onin in the markets. He gave us his security pass so we can get in to the market area."

I shot off the bed and ran for the door. I paused and looked back at Jak. I composed myself and opened the door, Kor was standing outside, while young Mar was playing with a Crocadog. I watched the little boy play and smiled. 

"Hello Kor. Jak said you needed someone to take the boy for a little while?"

"Yes I need you to take him to Onin in the markets, she will take care of him for a little while. I have some business to attend to."

I looked at the boy and he looked at me. He tilted his head a little and then ran at me. I knelt down and opened my arms almost automatically. I picked him up and swung him around in a hug. "Well hello friendly, how's my big hero?"

He smiled and rose his thumb up in the air. I smiled at him as I settled him on my hip like a practiced mother. He held me tightly to him and I did the same. 

"Well, that is an interesting sight, you could almost be his mother. You two look so much alike. That is very strange, the funny thing is you look like our late queen, Joanil. Almost picture perfect."

I smiled at the old man and turned to Jak, " Well we better get going since you have such important business to attend to."

Jak nodded and started the zoomer that was parked out back, it had four seats, two in the front and two in the back. Mar and I sat in the back while Daxter rode shotgun.

"You know what's funny, you two could pull off being the boy's parents if anyone asks." Daxter said from his place in the front. 

I glared at him but then the thought struck me, what if we get questioned by the Crimson guard about the boy, would we tell them that he is our brother, or that he is our son? I laughed a little but the boy clung to me like a lifeline.


	6. Onin the Seer

We made it to the markets just fine but we did get stopped once on the way to Onin's. But is was by a street vendor selling clothes. I looked at them and decided that a change of clothes was needed, for all of us. I pulled out the money I had won from a race and smiled at Jak. 

"Come on, we need some new clothes. Even the little one here."

Jak sighed but went to the rack of clothes that looked like they were for men. I went to the children's clothes first and found and set of blue overalls, a white shirt and a pair of sandals. Mar looked to Jak and pointed to his head. He wanted a set of goggles like Jak's. I smiled and went looking for some. I finally found some and bought the entire outfit. When I passed by Jak I sighed and grabbed a blue tunic, tan pants, and a pair of boots. I pushed him into a changing booth and sighed. I looked for something that I could move around in and something that didn't reveal too much cleavage. I finally decided on a white crop top, waste high tan shorts, and a pair of closed toed sandals, and of course my blue jacket. 

I looked at my boys in their new clothes and Daxter sighed, "And of course, there is again no pants for Daxter."

I looked at Jak, "Well if someone hadn't pushed you into a vat of Dark Eco we wouldn't be in this mess."

Jak looked away sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Daxter laughed  and hit Jak in the shin. Jak hit Daxter on the back of the head and I laughed at the both of them. "Come along we have to find Onin."

Mar looked at me and then at Jak, he held his hands up to Jak. Jak stood frozen before I laughed and said, "He wants you to pick him up."

Jak knelt down and picked up his younger self. I smiled and looped my arm through Jak's free arm. He pulled out of my grasp and put his arm around me instead. We had talked in the zoomer about pretending to be his parents. Jak pulled me close to his side and held me there. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist. We walked toward the tent that Kor had said was going to be there. And then my smile faltered. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was standing outside the tent. I looked at Jak and then at Mar. I held out my hands to the boy and he jumped into my arms. I walked towards the girl slowly, Mar in my grasp. She looked up at me and tears came to her eyes. 

"Mom!" She ran to me and I knelt down sighing sadly. She stopped about halfway from the tent to me when she noticed who was in my arms. She squealed with delight and ran to her brother. I let him down and he rushed towards her. They hugged and then she pulled him and herself towards me. 

She studied my face and then sighed, "Thank you for finding my brother. May I ask your name?"

I looked at Jak and he sighed, "Maybe we should all go inside the tent."

"She is with someone right now. We are going to have to wait."

The tent flap opened and Errol walked out of the old woman's tent. I froze before picking up Mar and throwing the younger me into Jak's arms. She frowned but when she turned to look at my face she didn't say anything. I grabbed Jak's hand and rushed to the other side of the tent. My body started to shake and then another flap opened, this time on the side we were on and I was pulled inside by a strong pair of hands. Jak followed soon after and then the flap disappeared, just like magic. But then my brain figured out that it was just a manipulation of Eco Matter. The light was dim inside the tent but then the light brightened. I was so wrong about the old woman being old. She was quite young actually, a little older than Jak and I. 

She was blind though, she looked in our general direction but never at us and her eyes were a milky white color. "Hello young heroes, hello children, Mara."

I looked up at her and she was looking right at me. "You were pulled into this dimension. This world is your home. The memories you seek will never come back. For they are not of this world. All of Mars descendants have been reunited. You must keep these children safe. Keep them away from Kor. Jak, both of your destinies are intertwined. You both were born for a great purpose. You both will save the world."

I looked at Jak and he looked at me. 

"In the great wastelands to the east, the Day Star grows ever closer. Find the one who rules Spargus, and you will find the one you call father. Metalheads grow strong, but you both grow stronger than any."

Jak looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. The younger me looked at me and whispered, "Your name is Mara too?"

I smiled at her and nodded. I looked back to Onin and she smiled, "Your truest selves will be tested. The tomb of Mar will guide you." Onin's head shot toward the front of the tent and she looked at me, "You opened that portal that I pulled you through you must open it again, Errol is back."

The sound of Errol's name put me into action. I closed my eyes and felt the world around me. I felt the Eco that ran through the world. And I focused on the back of the tent. A hole just big enough for us opened in the tent wall. I picked up both children and ran. Jak followed close behind me. I looked back at the tent to see Errol walk in. We made eye contact before the portal closed. He was pissed. 

"Jak! We have to get out of here, now!"

"After them! Bring the girl to me!"

Jak took Mar from my arms and I pulled the younger me onto my back. I felt the dark Eco inside of my veins boil and I ran faster than I ever have in my life. Jak was seconds behind me as I stared the zoomer. We got out of the markets within minutes. The Crimson Guard behind us. We raced through the city streets and finally we came to a harbor. I parked the zoomer and we ran. We went inside the first open door we saw and fell inside. It was a bar. It was none other than the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. 

Krew hovered above us and I almost gagged at his smell. "The door in the back, go, I'll stall them." Sid said. We ran to the back and not a minute too soon. Errol had walked in yelling. Sid stared yelling too. And as soon as the peace maker started up Errol was out. 

"I'll be back Krew."

"If you ever set foot in this establishment again and I will fuck you up so bad, no one will recognize you."

Errol slammed the door behind him and Sid opened the door that we were hiding behind. "Why were they after you kiddies?"

"They are actually after the boy, he can open the tomb of Mar." Jak looked at me and shook his head. I glared at him and continued, "But this is Jak's mission, I need to find Spargus, I have to find our father. Jak you have to get these two back to Samos. Daxter, make sure he stays out of trouble. You have to make sure these two make it through the rift gate. Jak I will find you again I promise."

"Mara wait. We are in this together. I cannot succeed without you." Jak held his hand out to me and hesitantly I placed my fingers in his. He pulled me into a hug and I heard him breathe a sigh of relief. I smiled at him and held my arms down to Mar.

I picked him up in my arms and he yawned. Too much excitement for one day I guess. He laid on my shoulder and his eyes started to close. I rubbed his back and looked to Jak. 

He then looked at Sid, "I have a place you can lay low for a little while. He won't come back here and he will stop looking for you."

I looked at Sid, "How can you be so sure."

"Because you're one of Krew's people. Even the Baron knows not to mess with us." I sighed and started walking towards the front door. Sid stopped me and pointed toward the door in the back, "My zoomer is in the back."


End file.
